<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing with our hands tied by Charturnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628753">Dancing with our hands tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charturnus/pseuds/Charturnus'>Charturnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatians (1961), 101 Dalmatians (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cruella is really soft for Anita, Established Cruellanita, F/F, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Past Relationship(s), Roger is a loser, cruellanita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charturnus/pseuds/Charturnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita and Cruella, despite making a rather odd couple, were deeply in love during their university days. But their bubble burst when Anita’s mother discovered them in an intimate moment, mere weeks after final graduation. Terrified by her mother’s threats to disown her, Anita leaves London and Cruella behind. Convincing herself she could be ‘’normal’’ she marries Roger Radcliffe, a young artist who she met at a park. After some years of unhappy marriage she urges Roger to move them back to London, convincing him that they’d be able to find more work in the big city. There she reconnects with Cruella, now both in their 30s the two of them quickly realize that their old feelings haven’t died down one bit. Cruella offers Anita a job as a designer at her own company, shortly after this they begin an affair. This is a story of a long-lost love, lust and friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anita/Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The only one she ever loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! After months of not writing anything I've found myself knee-deep in this project. This is my first multi chapter fan fiction and my very first attempt at plot so please be kind!<br/>The beginning is a bit rusty but I promise it gets better! </p><p>Also, I promise I’ll do an actual prologue at some pint, I’m just trying to get a feel for this world, these characters and my own writing style.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anita’s hair is already half wet when she rushes out of the door, Perdita’s lead and the handle of her suitcase clutched tightly in one hand as she’s trying to tug her coat on with the other. Tears are streaming down her face, blurring her vision, but she steps out into the rain nonetheless. She keeps a steady pace, she needs to put as much room between her and Roger as she possibly can. She needs to get away from here, she needs to get to Cruella.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.</em>
</p><p>Anita had come home from work not even 4 hours ago to find Roger in a rage. He had been seated on the couch with an odd assortment of objects littered around him, an open shoebox, one of Anita’s dresses and the box she had kept locked under her bed for the past 10 years. When she saw that box open on the table, her blood went cold and she knew it was all over.</p><p>This box was stuffed to brim with letters, notes and trinkets from her university days. It was full of Cruella. The notes they had passed to each other during boring lectures, the love letters Cruella had left on her bed or desk for her to find, some pressed flowers from bouquets Cruella had given to her, old books that they had scribbled in together. </p><p>When she rushed away all those years ago and left Cruella behind she hadn’t had the heart to throw it all away, so instead she had locked it all away under her bed. Only taking it out on bitter lonely nights to remember the days she had spent being utterly adored.</p><p>The dress, as it turned out, had a smear of dark lipstick on the collar from that time Cruella had cornered her at the anniversary party. And the shoebox contained the beautiful, and rather expensive, pair of Louboutin’s Cruella had given her for Christmas that year, the note was still tucked away inside.</p><p>
  <em>For my darling Anita. Happy Christmas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll love you always, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Cruella </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Roger looked up at her, anger blazing in his eyes. ‘’I spent months telling myself I was seeing things. All the late nights at work, the days you spent with her, the marks you came home with. It was all her, wasn’t it?’’ She didn’t respond, but she knew he could see the truth in her eyes.</p><p>Roger had shouted himself hoarse, pounding the table with his fists and running his hands madly through his hair. When he was done raging he finally sat down on the couch again, looking more dejected than she had ever seen him.</p><p>‘’How long?’’ he said, his voice cracking, staring at her with a frightening intensity. ‘’How long has this been going on for, Anita?’’</p><p>
  <em>Since I started working for House of DeVil, since we came to London, since the moment I laid eyes on Cruella again and I realised that my feelings for her hadn’t changed one bit. </em>
</p><p>‘’A while, I don’t know exactly how long.’’ </p><p>
  <em>Since the day I met Cruella it’s been her and only her </em>
</p><p>Roger looked so hurt that she felt like she ought to say something to make him feel better, but what on earth could she say that wouldn’t make him even more miserable. That desire vanished just as quickly as it had come when Roger’s look turned icy cold.</p><p>‘’I expect that’s why you got that promotion, then? I suppose spreading your legs for your boss comes with certain benefits like that.’’</p><p>For a moment she was too shocked to say anything at all, she wanted to hit him or curse him but she stayed exactly where she was. She took a deep breath to push down her anger and even though her hands were shaking, her voice was quite steady when she spoke.  ‘’You know that’s not true, Roger. That’s not what this is.’’</p><p>He laughed then. A short, sharp, bark of a laugh. ‘’Is this supposed to be some kind of tragic love story? Don’t try to kid me, Anita. Don’t try to kid yourself. Cruella Deville loves money and clothes and nothing else.’’</p><p>
  <em>Wrong. You’re wrong. Me. She loves <span class="u">me</span>. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘’That’s not true. You read those letters, didn’t you? Cruella<em> loves</em> me, she always has.’’</p><p>‘’Those letters are over a decade old. Love can die too, Anita.’’</p><p>
  <em>Not ours, never ours. </em>
</p><p>‘’I love her, Roger. I always have, I know that now.’’</p><p> </p><p>He was shaking his head now, looking at her as if she was a stranger. ‘’I don’t understand this, I don’t understand any of it’’</p><p>She took a deep breath and raked her fingers through her hair. ‘’I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Roger.’’</p><p>He heaved a deep sigh ‘’Fine’’  he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘’Just go, run off with her or whatever. I don’t care what you do but I don’t want you here anymore.’’</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Anita started crying.</p><p>It took her no more than 30 minutes to gather up everything she owned that she truly wanted with her, cramming it hurriedly in the huge suitcase she kept in the loft.  To Roger’s disgust, she dashed down to the living room to grab her box of treasured memories. When that too was tucked safely in the suitcase, she turned to attach Perdita’s lead to her collar.</p><p>‘’Wait’’ Roger said, as she was just about to open the front door. He stalled for a moment, looking at her with a very funny expression.  ‘’You say you’ve always only loved her. If that’s true, then why did you ever even marry me in the first place?’’</p><p>How could she answer that? How could she tell him that she had never really loved him? That she had forced herself into this life in an attempt to appease her mother, to make herself ‘normal’. How could she tell him that their entire marriage had been a way for her to run away from the feelings she had for Cruella?</p><p>Tears started prickling at her eyes again. She couldn’t tell him any of that, so she just shrugged. ‘’You were my getaway car.’’</p><p>And just like that, she stepped out of the door and she left Roger Radcliffe and the life she had led with him behind.</p><p>So now she was sat here, in a dingy train with Perdy at her feet and her suitcase clamped tightly between her legs. She finally allowed herself to breathe. She had done it, she had actually left him. Unbidden, a sharp, shrill laugh escaped her. She covered her mouth quickly but no one had even bothered to look around at her, there were much stranger things to be seen on the London underground than a laughing woman.</p><p>In what felt like a matter of seconds, the voice over the loudspeakers announced that they had arrived at Sloane Square and Anita scrambled to get Perdita’s leash and her suitcase together. This was her stop, it would only be a short walk to Cruella’s house from here.</p><p>Anita is absolutely soaked to the bone by the time she reaches the right street. She’s half-frozen and shaking but it’s only a little bit further. Cruella’s house is beautiful and expensive, so incredibly expensive. The doorstep is flanked by two white pillars on either side, Anita hurries past them so she’s finally sheltered from the rain.</p><p>The large black wooden door has a knocker on it, but she turns to her right to see the doorbell and loudspeaker that will carry her voice upstairs to the living room. She takes a deep breath in and presses down on the buzzer. It takes a while before she gets an answer, ‘’What on earth do you want at this hour of the night? Who the hell is this?’’ Cruella’s annoyed and tired voice barks out of the little speaker. ‘’It’s me. Anita… Could I come in?’’ A heavy silence followed these words, it lasts for so long that she actually feels quite concerned before the front door suddenly swings open on its hinges. Cruella stands there in the doorway, clad in her nightgown and robe, a look of utter concern on her face. She takes in the sight of Anita standing on her doorstep with raised eyebrows. She’s dripping wet, her suitcase in hand and with an equally soaked Perdita by her side.</p><p>‘’Anita…?’’ She sounds uncharacteristically uncertain. ‘’What are you doing here? What’s going on?’’</p><p>‘’I left him, Cruella’’</p><p>The rain is pouring down heavier than ever behind her, she feels like a film character in the midst of a dramatic scene.</p><p>“You…? Wait… What?’’ She looks confused, she’s already half asleep and doesn’t seem able to make sense of the situation.</p><p>‘’Roger found out about us and I left him. It’s over’’</p><p>Cruella looks absolutely gobsmacked, it would have been quite funny if the situation hadn’t been so serious. </p><p>‘’You left him? But... Why?’’</p><p>It was her time to be bewildered and confused now. ‘’What do you mean why? Cruella… I love you, I want to be with you.’’ Cruella looks at her with her some apprehension, worry etched all over her face.</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t believe me, she’s afraid I’ll leave again.</em>
</p><p>‘’Look’’ Anita starts, looking desperately up at Cruella ‘’I know you’ll probably just think I’m talking absolute nonsense but I was getting ready to move all of my things out of the house, I’ve seen my lawyer and she’s already drawn up divorce papers for me. From the first time I saw you again, I’ve been planning this. It’s just..’’ Her voice catches in her throat and she coughs to clear it. ‘’It’s just all gone a bit wrong. It wasn’t meant to be this way. I wanted to give us time to grow our trust again’’</p><p>She can’t bear to look at Cruella any longer, so she studies her shoelaces instead. ‘’I know I really hurt you when I left’’ Tears are prickling at the back of her eyes again, threatening to spill over. ‘’I’ve regretted leaving since the moment I got into the car to drive away and I’ve never stopped loving you or missing you since then.’’ She’s fully crying now, the tears hot against her cold cheeks.  ‘’I’ve wanted no one but you from the day I first met you, but I ruined it all because I got scared. I’ve regretted it for years, Cruella. You have to believe me.’’ She looks back up at her, her face slightly blurred by the tears in her eyes. ‘’I love you, I want you and only you.’’ She sobs, willing Cruella to believe her.</p><p>‘’Oh darling, come here’’ Cruella’s warm, strong arms wrap around her and the world melts away to the pair of them, standing on Cruella’s doorstep, with the rain pouring down around them. In that moment it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from Anita’s shoulders, she knew it would be alright now, that she believed her and would forgive her.</p><p>‘’I never did stop loving you, you know’’ Cruella whispers into the crook of her neck. ‘’Good’’ Anita whispers back ‘’Because this time I intend on never letting you go’’</p><p>After what feels like ages they finally part. Cruella strokes the wet strands of hair off her face. ‘’We should go in now, I’m bloody freezing and you’re all soaked’’ Cruella puts her hand on her lower back and ushers her and Perdy inside, shutting the door behind them with a heavy thud.</p><p>She stops Anita on the welcoming mat, just by the umbrella stand. “Wait just a moment, stay here and don’t you move a muscle. I need to dry the pair of you off before you come in’’ she says pointedly before hurrying up the stairs. Anita sets her suitcase down, wipes the remaining tears off her cheeks and straightens up to take a good look around. Cruella’s house is beautiful, from her little mat she can only see the hallway with its large opulent staircase and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All the times she had been here before she had been in a hurry to get upstairs and she hadn’t really appreciated it. The little space is decorated with little tables with vases of flowers on them, fashion designs hang on the walls, some of them, she realises with a start, are hers.</p><p>Just then Cruella comes bustling down the stairs with an armful of towels. ‘’I can’t have you dripping all over my carpet’’ She says with a wink. Anita points at one of her designs, a beautifully patterned jumpsuit that she had spent weeks working on. ‘’You kept that?’’’ she asks, shaking her head. ‘’Why did you hang it up?’’</p><p>Cruella cocks her head, a half-smile forming on her lips ‘’Art should be put on display, darling.’’ Cruella looks at her in a way that makes her face feel hot, blushing furiously she looks around for something to do, so she picks up one of the towels and begins to pat her hair dry.</p><p>She can feel Cruella’s eyes on her and she can almost see the smile that must be on the other woman’s face by now. Still blushing, she squats beside Perdita and starts drying her off too. Gently patting away the droplets of rain and stopping to give her a good scratch behind the ears.</p><p>‘’She’s very well behaved’’ Cruella remarks, kneeling down next to her with a towel in hand. ‘’She takes after her mistress. You were always such a goody-two-shoes’’ she teases. Anita laughs ‘’You really are the limit! It’s not my fault that you were always so keen to get in trouble at university. Mind, you still seem to attract trouble wherever you go’’</p><p>Cruella smirks at her ‘’it’s an occupational hazard, dear.’’</p><p>And so they sit, kneeling on the hallway floor drying off Perdita together. How wonderful it is, to be like this again. Without all of the heavy load of secrecy and worry and pushed away emotions. It feels so good, so natural to just be with Cruella again. To be herself without worrying, joking with Cruella like the past few years never even happened. She knows in her heart that they still have so much to figure out and to talk about. But at least this is a start.</p><p>Once Perdy is dry enough she’s rewarded for her good behaviour with a slightly soggy treat from Anita’s coat pocket. ‘’Should I towel dry you too, then?’’ Cruella jokes, as she holds a towel up in front of her and shakes in her direction. ‘’Oh shush you’’ Anita giggles, appreciating the humorous side of Cruella that so few people get to see. ‘’I’m serious though, I really won’t have you dripping on my carpet’’ Cruella says sternly. ‘’Take off your, coat, trousers, shoes and socks. You can just leave them here, I’ll have the housekeeper take care of them in the morning.''</p><p>‘’You know, people usually buy me a drink first before asking me to take my clothes off’’ Anita replies, dryly. Cruella quirks an eyebrow. ‘’Do you have many people asking you to take off your clothes?’’</p><p>
  <em>Someone’s jealous. </em>
</p><p>She starts tugging at her shoelaces. ‘’So far only you and that’s a good thing too’’ She’s grinning as she speaks, now trying to slip her feet out of her boots. ‘’You’re the only one I’d do that for anyway’’</p><p>‘’And I thank my lucky stars for it every day, dear’’ Cruella says jokingly. ‘’I’ll put Perdita in the conservatory for tonight, she’ll be comfortable there until we can make other arrangements.’’</p><p>‘’Yeah, okay’’ Anita says, straightening up and picking up Perdy’s leash. She gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and a scratch behind her ears, before handing her over to Cruella who takes her down the long hallway to the conservatory.</p><p>Now alone Anita works on getting her sodden clothes off. The shoes, socks and coat aren’t too difficult but her jeans are putting up a fight and don’t seem to want to part from her legs. She’s sat on the floor with one trouser leg off when Cruella comes back in, laughing heartily at the sight of Anita. ‘’And that, darling. Is exactly why I detest jeans’’</p><p>‘’Not really in the mood for a fashion lecture right now, Cruella.’’ She gives the trouser leg an almighty tug and it mercifully parts from her calf.</p><p>‘’There you go’’ She huffs, standing to face Cruella who has an amused look on her face. ‘’Well done, dear’’ she says in mock pride as she bends down to pick up Anita’s suitcase ‘’You can put those down on the mat, they’ll be taken care of in the morning. Let’s go upstairs now, you look like you’re freezing.’’</p><p>She is. She’s now only wearing her underwear and her jumper, goose prickles cover her arms and she’s shaking quite a bit. Cruella puts an arm around her and they ascend the large staircase together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My hands are shaking from holding back from you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>''It’s so easy with Cruella. There’s so much feeling, so much emotion even in the smallest actions. A single touch can light the flame of desire in her belly, the softest words can make her blush a deep scarlet, every kiss makes her heart overflow with love. It’s almost like she doesn’t even have to try, it all just happens and all she can do is sit back and let it wash over her like a tidal wave.'' </p><p>The one with suitcase shenanigans, messy feelings and lovemaking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm SO sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I've been sitting on this chapter for literal weeks but as I was studying for and taking final exams I couldn't find the time to finish it. On the upside, I'm done for the summer! So hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters in before the start of my second year at uni!</p><p>If you like it let me know down in the comment box below! I love to hear your thoughts and opinions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow they manage to heave the large suitcase all the way up the stairs, half laughing, half groaning, they carry it up onto the first-floor landing. Anita is tempted to sink onto the carpeted floor right then and there, her arms are aching from the excursion, her abdomen straining from the laughter. But the look on Cruella’s face keeps her in place. She’s smiling in the way she only ever does for Anita, her face lit up with laughter. This is what she lives for. The stolen moments where it’s just the two of them, with no need for pretence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I love to see her like this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella’s voice shakes her out of her reverie ‘’I’ll play the gracious host and carry this suitcase for you then, dear. But don’t get too used to it, this back wasn’t made for manual labour.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’ll keep that in mind.’’ She says, chuckling lightly. ‘’We’re going just down the hall, right?’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’uhuh...’’ Cruella says somewhat absentmindedly. So, she thought, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be sleeping with Cruella tonight then. Anita hadn’t really known what to expect of her sleeping arrangement, she’d wondered for a moment whether she’d be put in a spare room, or on the sofa. It was Cruella’s bed that was waiting for her tonight though. The thought of that made her feel rather hot, despite the persisting chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she was reading her mind Cruella piped up ‘’You better grab something to change into right away, I’d be a terrible host if I let you freeze to death in my bed.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made her laugh ‘’Not a chance! With you beside me I’ll be absolutely burning up within minutes.’’ Cruella glances sideways at her, amusement etched all over her face, Anita groans when she realised the slight innuendo, she rolls her eyes and laughs harder still. ‘’You’re a human water bottle! It’s like sleeping next to a radiator.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella doesn’t seem to buy it and she just busies herself with Anita’s rather heavy suitcase, but she’s still smirking, her eyes shining with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’No really! Stop smirking like that.’’ She tries very hard to sound stern but the laughter and the blush now creeping back up her face and neck don’t make her come across as very convincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Whatever you say, dear. Now, will I have to wrestle you into a nightgown or can you manage it all by yourself?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’There’ll be no need for wrestling, I think I can get myself dressed.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Are you sure, dear? I think you were having quite some trouble with your trousers just a few minutes ago.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re at the bedroom door now, Anita hurrying ahead to hold it open for Cruella who’s still dragging the suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So letting me freeze makes you a terrible host, but making fun of me doesn’t?’’ she jokes, rolling her eyes. ‘’You have some serious double standards.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita glances around the room as she holds the door open. The room is spacious and not exactly what one would expect from Cruella Deville’s bedroom. The dark hardwood flooring and the similarly coloured bed are a stark contrast to the light interior of the room. The white walls and large fireplace, as well as the silvery grey and alabaster curtains and pillows, add a beautiful, modern touch to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She notices that the lamp standing on the desk in the corner is already on, illuminating the surface underneath, showing several swatches of faux fur strewn higgledy-piggledy across the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She must have still been up working </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Cruella has bustled past her, she follows and closes the bedroom door behind them to keep the warmth in. She really does feel quite cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’You’re just fun to tease, darling. You’re so pretty when you smile and blush.’’ And after hearing those words, that’s exactly what she does, inwardly cursing herself when she spots the smug, satisfied, grin on Cruella’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella groans loudly as she lifts the suitcase to drop it, with a muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, onto the ottoman at the foot of the bed. ‘’I’ll just leave this here for the time being, we’ll make space in the closet for your clothes in the morning and we’ll find a spot for all of your things too.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The insinuation of that statement hangs thick in the air, but neither of them is keen to acknowledge it right now. They hadn’t outright said it, but it seemed that they both realised that Anita hadn’t come here just to spend the night. That, Anita thought, was rather a lot to unpack at the moment. So for the time being she left the implication of her housing situation right where it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella was gazing at her with her eyes narrowed, rubbing her lower back with great exaggeration. ‘’What on earth have you packed in here? A full set of dumbbells?’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, I didn’t force you to carry that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You decided to be all chivalrous.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Worst decision I’ve made in a while I think.’’ Cruella says, now massaging her right shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Poor you’’ Anita says, with a mock pout, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But she moves forwards to where Cruella is standing nonetheless. The need to be close to her, to</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>touch her, is too great. She steps in behind Cruella, her hands coming to rest on her waist, dropping her lips down to one of her shoulders to kiss her there. It feels so familiar, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For a moment she closes her eyes, savouring this feeling of ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella hums contentedly ‘’Much better.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Yeah?’’ Anita whispers, nuzzling her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella turns around her arms, so their bodies are flush together. Despite the everlasting chill in the room, she feels herself heating up. ‘’Yes… Definitely much better.’’ She’s so close to her that Anita could count her eyelashes and she notices that she’s breathing rather quickly. ‘’Your kisses have healing powers, you know.’’ Cruella whispers and she can feel the warmth of her breath against her lips. ‘’I- I’m not too sure about that.’’ She murmurs against Cruella’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their lips brush against one another. She slides one hand through Cruella’s short, messy hair and the other holds tight onto her silk-clad waist, trying so desperately to pull her in even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The embrace wipes every worry from her head. Maybe it’s Cruella’s kisses that have healing powers, she thinks dully as her she parts her lips eagerly, allowing Cruella to slide her tongue against her own. For suddenly, the ache in her arms isn’t that bad anymore and her heart, which had been so heavy with sorrow only hours ago, seemed to be leaping from joy in her chest, barely contained by her ribcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what feels like years, they part. Her forehead touching Cruella’s, both of her hands now resting on her waist, still determined to keep her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’See?’’ Cruella whispers ‘’I’m all better now. It’s like I didn’t even lug that wretched thing through half the house for you.’’ Anita laughs softly, shaking her head. ‘’Drama queen.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Shut up, you.’’ Cruella says teasingly, with a wide smile, moving in to kiss her again. This time, there’s a little more urgency behind the kiss and Cruella’s hands wandering hands make it hard to think. Heat flares up in her lower belly and she’s suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that she’s half-naked. Just then, a cold shiver runs through her unexpectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella has noticed too apparently, because she breaks the kiss to look her up and down. Whatever spell had hung over them from the moment Anita had wrapped her arms around Cruella’s waist, was broken instantly when Cruella notices how cold she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Right, we need to get you warm.’’ she says, suddenly sharp. ‘’Grab yourself a nightgown, dear. Would you like me to run you a bath? Or you could have a shower?’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I’m fine, thank you.’’ Anita says, gently disengaging herself from Cruella, already feeling the loss of her warm body against hers.. ‘’I’ll just wash up a bit and get into bed, if that’s alright with you.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t believe that it had been only 6 hours since she came home from work to find Roger waiting for her. Standing here in Cruella’s room made it feel like a lifetime ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes no more than 15 minutes for her to be ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had dragged herself away from Cruella and into the bathroom, washed off her makeup, applied every single step of her skincare routine, brushed and even flossed her teeth. Before finally tugging on her nightgown and making her way back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large overhead lights have been turned off, the only light now coming from the two lamps standing on the nightstands. Cruella is bathed in soft yellow light as she leans against the edge of her desk, waiting for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita’s hands are almost shaking from holding back from her. The insistent need to be close to her is so overwhelming, it feels like all of the need that has built up over a decade of missing Cruella is hitting her all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Come here, darling.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so she does. Ever obliging, never able to refuse Cruella, she moves towards her, stretching out a hand to brush away a stray lock of Cruella’s hair. She leans into Anita’s touch, looking at her with a softened expression in her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips, before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss is sweet and soft and over much, much too quickly. But before she can bemoan the loss of Cruella’s lips though. She walks her back slowly, so she’s pressed up against the wall, right next to the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so easy with Cruella. There’s so much feeling, so much emotion even in the smallest actions. A single touch can light the flame of desire in her belly, the softest words can make her blush a deep scarlet, every kiss makes her heart overflow with love. It’s almost like she doesn’t even have to try, it all just happens and all she can do is sit back and let it wash over her like a tidal wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Cruella’s hands grabs hold of her thigh and hikes it up over her hip. ‘’You’re still freezing cold, dear.’’ she murmurs against her throat, sliding one of her own thighs between both of Anita’s ‘’I’ll have to do something about that.’’ The promise of that simple statement and the pressure between her thighs make her voice shake slightly when she exhales. The spot where Cruella’s hand is gripping her thigh feels so hot that she wouldn’t have been surprised if it had burned her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella’s hands are eager, touching every inch of her they can reach. Her mouth hot and wet against her neck, sucking and biting. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> there will be a mark there, right where the whole world can see. But for once, maybe for the first time ever, she finds that she doesn’t care. Let them see, let them know exactly who’s bed she’s been in. There is nothing to be ashamed of anymore, she has nothing to hide. So instead of pushing Cruella away, she pulls her closer, tilting back her head and gasping her approval. She grinds her hips down against Cruella’s thigh and she lets out a stuttered moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella releases the skin on her neck with a pop, a hand cupping her cheek ‘’You’re so beautiful when you’re like this.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Like what?’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A playful smile forms on Cruella’s lips, her thumb caressing Anita’s cheek. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>’Debauched.’’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita blushes, leaning into the hand cupped around her cheek, Cruella’s thumb now gently tracing her lips. An idea suddenly springs into her head and before she has time to overthink what she’s doing, she takes Cruella’s thumb into her mouth and slides her tongue against it. For one horrible moment, Cruella doesn’t react, she just looks up at her, her lips slightly parted in surprise. Horror struck, she’s just about to stop what she’s doing and try to forget it ever happened at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Cruella’s expression changes, nothing but desire etched into every line of her face. ‘’My god, you are something else, aren’t you?’’ Her thumbs slips out of her mouth, trailing a wet path all the way down her cheek. Anita experiences only a second of loss before Cruella’s lips are on hers, filling the void, replacing her thumb with her mouth and tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anita clings to her, her hands desperately clawing at every inch of Cruella she can reach. She lets out pathetic little whines and moans, wanting so much more and simultaneously never wanting the steady pressure between her legs to disappear. Cruella's hands clutch at her hips, pushing down and pulling their bodies closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally part Anita’s fingers twist in Cruella’s hair as she kisses down to her neck. It’s not even been ten minutes and she feels like she’s seconds away from falling apart. ‘’…God.’’ she chokes out, her hands gripping Cruella’s robe so tightly her knuckles turn white. ‘’I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steady pressure on her clit, combined with Cruella’s mouth on her neck is driving her mad. She can feel her orgasm building, tugging at her insides, just waiting to claw its way out of her. She ought to be embarrassed, she thinks vaguely. They’re both still fully clothed and she feels rather like a 16-year-old schoolboy, with the serious threat of coming in her pants after only a few minutes looming over her. But right in that moment all she cares about is continuing the steady rocking motion of her hips and keeping Cruella as close to her as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Ah, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh god. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’’ Cruella, who has never failed to read her like a book, knows exactly what’s happening. A wicked grin splits her face as she looks into Anita’s eyes. ‘’Already, darling? I haven’t even started with you yet.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbidden she lets out a loud whine. Cruella </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she knows exactly how to push her buttons, she knows precisely how much Anita loves to hate it. Oh, she’ll blush scarlet in feigned embarrassment but there’s no denying how very wet she gets when Cruella mocks her so sweetly. It’s just enough to push her over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella shifts a bit and starts to move in time with her own frantic pace and her whine turns into a string of gasped moans. Her hips move erratically, stuttering in their rhythm and then she’s clawing at Cruella, holding on for dear life as the force of her orgasm overwhelms her. Cruella holds her steadily in her arms as she rides out the waves of pleasure crashing over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears Cruella chuckle against her throat as she’s catching her breath. ‘’That was rather quick, darling. You’ve made a proper mess of yourself and I’m not even close to being done with you.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This woman is going to kill me </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed that! If you like you can follow me on twitter @charturnus where I post about various gay things as well as my feelings during the writing proces of my fics!</p><p>Fun fact, I've written a total of 5k words of pure cruellanita smut that didn't make it into this chapter. But fear not! they'll find their way into upcoming chapters ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew that was a ride. It's certainly odd to write something other than straight up smut lol. What did you think? Let me know in the comments, I love to read your guys' thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>